Eskel
Summary Eskel is a calm and reasonable witcher and Geralt's friend from his youth and, according to Ciri, he even resembled him apart from hair color and a long scar which disfigured his cheeks. They were raised together at Kaer Morhen and participated in the trials together. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Aard, even higher with Potions Name: Eskel Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: Near 100 years old (Is the same age as Geralt) Classification: Mutated Human, Witcher Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman, Strong Will, Very skilled martial artist and boxer, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, enhanced senses of smell and hearing, and can see through walls with certain potions. His Medallion also can sense Places of Power and nearby items), Acrobatics, Limited Body Control (Witchers are able to regulate the speed of their pulse and the flow of adrenaline, giving them unparalleled reflexes and strength), Information Analysis and Preparation (every Witcher prepares to their fights creating potions and analyzing opponent's weaknesses and powers), Can attack spirits while they are intangbile with certain oils/materials, Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs, creating potions suitable to the situation), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Telekinesis with Aard, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with Yrden/Heliotrope (Both signs significantly slow down enemies. Yrden can poison and shoot lightning, as well as force spirits to become tangible), Stealth Mastery, Sleep Manipulation and possibly Limited Memory Manipulation with Somne (Somne is a sign that puts enemies under sleep and can possibly erase memories of that), With Potions, he can increase his physical abilities, Absorb Poisons to gain health, Induce Pain, turn his blood into poison and Slow Time after killing enemies, Reactive Power Level (with Wyvern and Succubus decoction, Eskel's attack power grows with every hit), possibly Power Nullification (with Moon Dust and Dimeritium bomb, he can stop opponent's transformation and negate magic around him), Explosion Manipulation (with Grapeshot), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (with Zerrikanian Sun), Fear Manipulation (with King and Queen), Madness Manipulation (with Red haze) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Acids, Hypnosis with potions, Extremely high pain tolerance (Witchers overall are stated to have abnormal pain resistance. Can also become immune to pain with potions) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Geralt, had an equal duel with Caranthir Ar-Feiniel), higher with Aard (Aard can stun enemies that a witcher couldn't physically, like Earth Elementals and Golems), even higher with Potions (Potions make a witcher far stronger than their base form), silver sword ignores conventional durability of monsters to an extent (It is stated that monsters are vulnerable to silver, even though it is delicate and light) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Geralt, was keeping up with Caranthir), higher with Potions Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Class 25 (Comparable to Geralt and crossed weapons with Caranthir) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Took few direct hits from Caranthir), higher with Quen (Can tank blows that would normally be lethal.) Stamina: Very high. Could fight for hours during Battle of Kaer Morhen and is comparable to fellow Witchers, including Geralt. Range: Standard melee range with fists. Extended melee range with swords, several meters with signs and bombs, dozens of meters with crossbows Standard Equipment: Witcher Medallion, Silver sword, Steel sword, Dagger, Multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye Intelligence: High (Skilled alchemist and monster hunter with decades of experience. Trained and carefully developed from birth for combat) Weaknesses: Can only use a small number of signs consecutively before needing to recharge, taking too many potions can poison and kill him. His weapons require time-to-time maintenance to work at peak condition. Crossbows take some time to reload. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Whirl: A spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. * Axii Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used to disable opponents temporarily. * Heliotrop Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. * Yrden Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground, which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. * Igni Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. ** Firestream: Igni sign can also be used to emit a continuous stream of fire. * Quen Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast, it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used to create a field that absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration. ** Sun Quen: Quen sign can be empowered to set fire to opponents attacking Eskel. * Aard Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knockdown, or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. * Somne Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Witcher Universe Category:Mutants Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Crossbow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Athletes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Pain Users Category:Boxers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8